Voices of Peace
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome and Lacus were friends before the war; Kagome is a Natural. They sing for their respective sides, supporting their soldiers with all that they have; separated when Lacus's father became chairmen of ZAFT. Full Summary Inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Voices of Peace**

**Summary: Kagome and Lacus were friends before the war; Kagome is a Natural. They sing for their respective sides, supporting their soldiers with all that they have; separated when Lacus's father became chairmen of ZAFT. Four when they met and eleven when they go separate ways, five years later after the new chairmen, Patrick Zala, is placed in power; Kagome is placed in a position where the Earth forces believe she has turned on them and ends up joining Lacus and meeting many new friends and enemies along the way.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Gundam Seed**

**Couple: Kagome/Athrun**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**We Are the World**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome?" A man with black hair tied back into a small dragon's tail at the nape of his neck walked inside a dressing room, calling out to the girl who stood silently, patiently waiting. She was staring outside the window, watching as the heavy rain pattered against the window to a soothing rhythm of its own.

"..." She turned to the man and her Cerulean blue orbs met his violet ones. "What's today?"

He looked at his hand held electronic day planner, "January twenty-fifth, why do you ask?"

"Today...five years ago, today...I said goodbye to Miss Lacus..."

"Ah, the Pink Princess of Plants," He smiled, "If I'm not mistaken, you two grew up together,"

"Yeah..." Kagome placed her hand against the cold window and the young man watched as a white fog formed around her hand from her body heat.

_**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**_

"Yes?" She called out a in a normal tone.

"_**You're on in five!"**_

"Right," She moved away from the window and sat down in front of the mirror. "Miroku, do you know where that barrette is, the one with the three silver rings that over lap each other, from big to little..."

"That one?" Miroku asked, pointing to a clip on a small box.

"Yeah, could you hand that to me?"

He nodded and grabbed the clip, moving behind her, he moved his arms in front of her while watching his movements in the mirror, snapping the hair piece in place in her hair on the side of her bangs.

"Actually, if it wasn't for Miss Lacus...I wouldn't be singing..."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his chin gently on her shoulder, his head right next to hers as he looked at her in the mirror and smiled, "Then, I believe I owe a 'thank you', to Miss. Lacus." He stood straight and held a hand out to Kagome who smiled and took it, "I was gifted with a Princess of my own. The Earth's very own, Cerulean Princess," As she stood, he twirled her carefully, watching as her dress flared with the motion before settling around her ankles once more. The dress was an ombre color, starting with the gathered bodice in black, it meshed perfectly with the cobalt blue silk that faded into a darker midnight blue towards the middle before completely settling into midnight blue and pooling around her ankles. She wore a pair of black slip on heels and her raven black hair was held in a high ponytail, her hair falling over her shoulders in silky waves and down to the small of her back. Without the ponytail, it stopped just past her hips; the silver clip acted as a memory, more than it did an accessory, and a single set of sapphire studs adorned her ears. "Shall we, Kagome?"

"..." She nodded, taking her mic before leaving her dressing room; in her hands was a normal mic except for the ring of cerulean crystals around the head, her name, Cerulean Princess, she could only guess that it came from her like of the color blue and her cerulean eyes...though, some would argue the color, like her for instance. Kagome stopped before the curtain and waited for the announcer to introduce her.

"**Ladies and Gentleman of Earth, my Natural friends! Let me introduce to you, our shining star! Our hope in the midst of darkness! She's not royalty, but she is a Princess! GIVE IT UP, FOR OUR CERULEAN PRINCESS! KAGOME~!"**

Kagome smiled at the cheers and catcalls she was getting, rolling her eyes, they were obviously forgetting the fact that she was only fifteen, despite her well shaped body, however, that was due to Miroku doing private training with her at the gym over the weekends, and then she also did a lot of swimming. She'd learned a long time ago, that swimming helped with her vocal chords and made them stronger, clearer, and able to hold those long notes and hit those high pitches. When she heard her name called again, with a deviant amount of grace, she made her way up to the announcer, holding her mic before her lips. _**"Thank you for having me," **_She wasn't one for shouting; she liked to speak, not yell.

"**No, thank you for gracing us with your presence," **He faced the crowed, **"These last eight months, Miss Kagome has been busy with recording, and as of recently, she has released two CD's, one of which was released just last Thursday, and has already sold Six Million copies! Both CD's will be sold after the concert, so please be sure to pick your copies up at any of the stands!"**

"_**Thank you,"**_ Kagome smiled, watching the announcer as he bowed before leaving the stage to her. _**"Wow, I saw the line to get in when Miroku I were arriving, but I never imagined the auditorium would be this full."**_She laughed, _**"I hope everyone has a fun time tonight, I am honored to be singing along with Japan's Orchestra Ensemble, and I look forward to singing for you as well. Let us enjoy the night!" **_She bowed politely and listened once more to the cheers and clapping, it was so loud, she couldn't help grinning.

**-x-x-x-**

_~If I wrote a note to god~_

_~I would speak what's in my soul~_

_~I'd ask for all the hate~_

_~To be swept away~_

_~For love~_

_~To overflow~_

Sapphire eyes glared at the object eliciting the sounds that were now circulating his room. His roommate was the one listening to it. "Dearka, turn that shit off,"

"No way! This is Kagome! She's doing a live performance!"

_~If I wrote a note to god~_

_~I'd put my heart out on each page~_

_~I'd ask for war to end and for peace to mend this world~_

_~I'd say~_

_~I'd say~_

_~I'd say~_

_~Give us the strength to make it through~_

_~Help us find love~_

_~Cuz love is overdue~_

_~And it seems like so much is going wrong~_

_~On this road we're on~_

Dearka turned the volume up a little, causing his roommate to roll his eyes. "Oh...go shoot something Yzak! You can tell me to throw all my smut away, but this chick is hot, and she sounds great!"

"So that's what it is, puppy love." Yzak smirked.

_~If I wrote a note to god~_

_~I'd say~_

_~Please help us find a way~_

_~End all the bitterness~_

_~Put some tenderness in our hearts~_

_~I'd say~_

_~I'd say~_

_~I'd say~_

_~Give us the strength to make it through~_

_~Help us find love~_

_~Cuz love is overdue~_

_~And it looks like~_

_~We haven't got a clue~_

_~Need some help from you~_

_~Grant us the faith to carry on~_

_~Give us hope when it seems our hope is gone~_

_~Cuz it seems like so much is going wrong~_

_~On this road we're on~_

_~No~_

_~No~_

_~We can't do it on our own~_

_~So~_

_~So~_

_~Give us the strength to make it through~_

_~Help us find love~_

_~Cuz love is overdue~_

_~And it looks like~_

_~We haven't got a clue~_

_~Need some help from you~_

_~Grant us the faith to carry on~_

_~Give us hope when it seems our hope is gone~_

_~Cuz it seems like so much is going wrong~_

_~On this road we're on~_

_~No~_

_~No~_

_~We can't do it on our own~_

_~So~_

_~So~_

_~If I Wrote A Note to God~_

Yzak stared at the radio as clapping took the place of the beautiful voice.

"The only problem, is who she's singing for." Dearka glared, "Earth Alliance. She's their Lacus Clyne, just like Lacus Clyne is our Kagome Higurashi."

"What, do they need to make half-assed copies of everything we have?"

"..." Dearka shrugged. "I just think she's hot. I mean, she's a year younger than you and I, but holy shit...Lacus is cute in the...innocent way, but this girl...I want to see her in one of those latex and leather─"

"I get it!" Yzak interrupted.

"_Thank you! You know,"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled, taking a breath to calm down, _**"When I was little, there was this girl who lived a few houses down from me. We would go to the park on Sunday's and sing for the parents and kids. One of the songs we sang, was by an old legend, Michael Jackson, We Are the World, so, let's fall back through history a bit, if you know it, sing along, if not, that's fine."**_

_~There comes a time_

_~When we heed a certain call_

_When the world must come together as one_

_There are people dying_

_And it's time to lend a hand to life_

_~The greatest gift of all~_

**-x-x-x-**

"**_We can't go on_**

_**Pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We are all a part of**_

_**God's great big family**_

_**And the truth, you know love is all we need~**__**"**_

"You know this song?"

"I do, I used to sing this as a child. It's a beautiful song."

"Maybe, when it's you singing it."

_~We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_~There's a choice we're making~_

_~We're saving our own lives_

_~It's true we'll make a better day~_

_~Just you and me_

"...Athrun, you know...this world is made up of all kinds of people...Coordinators only make up a fraction of them...without the Naturals...it would be much emptier..."

"You obviously don't know what they've been doing, Lacus."

"Only the same thing we've been doing." She stood from where she sat outside, placing a small robotic friend of hers down and watching the yellow friend go jumping to her other friends.

**-x-x-x-**

Dearka was lying on his back, flipping through a magazine that, in his opinion, was similar to any other ordinary shopping catalog. Now, in that sense, he liked to shop around for women, because any respectable or well mannered male, or female for that matter, would say 'Playboy' was _anything_ but an ordinary shopping catalog. While going through the _catalog_, he could only seem to picture Kagome, his ideal girl, all except for the Natural part, in every single one of the erotic poses the magazine had to offer.

_~Send them your heart_

_So they'll know that someone cares_

_~And their lives will be stronger and free~_

_~As God has shown us by turning stone to bread_

_~So we all must lend a helping hand~_

"Are you going to listen to her for the entire duration of her concert, or...will you cease this torture sometime soon?"

Dearka grinned, "I enjoy this torture,"

"..." Yzak sighed, "Enjoy it...I'm going to take a shower."

_~We are the world_

_We are the children_

_~We are the ones who make a brighter day~_

_~So let's start giving~_

_~There's a choice we're making~_

_~We're saving our own lives~_

_~It's true we'll make a better day~_

_~Just you and me_

Dearka smiled, _"We are the world~"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked down at the crowd below, her voice took sanctuary in the auditorium, weaving through the crowd and lifting the hearts of those who truly listened.

_~When you're down and out~_

_~There seems no hope at all~_

_~But if you just believe~_

_~There's no way we can fall~_

_~Well, well, well, well, let us realize~_

_~That a change will only come~_

_~When we stand together as one~_

She knew most of the people were regular citizens of Orb, the place she was currently performing in. According to Miroku, the representative of Orb and his daughter had also come. A bout of curiosity took hold of her mind, and for a moment, she had to wonder what the representative of Orb thought about her music.

_~We are the world~_

_~We are the children~_

_~We are the ones who make a brighter day~_

_~So let's start giving~_

_~There's a choice we're making~_

_~We're saving our own lives~_

_~It's true we'll make a better day~_

_~Just you and me_

**-x-x-x-**

The students sitting around a table outside listened as the song ended. There were about six girls and four guys, all gathered to eat lunch while listening to the live performance on the laptop before them.

"She's amazing!"

"Haha, cute too!"

"Tolle!"

Tolle grinned, "Sorry Millie, I was just saying she's cute. She's not my type."

"..." She glared.

"Miriallia, you know Tolle wouldn't choose anyone but you."

Miriallia smiled, leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder, "I know Flay, hm?" Miriallia looked to her left, "Kira, what's up?"

"..." Kira, sat a few feet away, typing something up on the laptop in his lap before closing the lid and smiling. "Nothing, I was looking at the latest war postings."

"How bad is it?"

"...it's not good. Sai, you know how close the Juosis Colony is?"

"...it's practically our neighbor."

"Well, the war has migrated there, and at the rate its going, Heliopolis is next."

Sai frowned; he would have said something to that...had Flay not cut him off. "I thought we were neutral territory! They can't attack us, because we aren't choosing sides! Heliopolis is our Haven!"

"Our haven?" Miriallia laughed, "This place is a floating target. My mother told me, that in a war, you have no choice but to choose which side you're going to be on, and in the long run, it's best to keep to your side, not anyone else's."

Tolle stared curiously, "Your side?"

"Yeah, like saying..._'I'm on nobody's side but my own'_, your side."

The group gave a nod of understanding.

Kira sighed, "If a ZAFT soldier asks which side you're on, I'm almost positive that _'my side'_ isn't going to cut it." He listened as they laughed, drowning out the girl in the background on the laptop.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled, watching as everyone filed out of the auditorium, she had an interview later, and wasn't looking forward to it. "That was fun,"

Miroku laughed, "For you, maybe, but one of your bodyguards got a black eye, someone tried to climb over him like a ladder and kicked him in the eye."

"Ow, that sounds horrible, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Now..." Miroku held out a bag, "Change, your interview is in an hour."

She nodded, turning to her changing room; she left to change out of her stage apparel, wondering just what kind of questions this woman would ask.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: A new chapter, hope everyone enjoyed! Please read and review, kay! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voices of Peace**

**Summary: Kagome and Lacus were friends before the war; Kagome is a Natural. They sing for their respective sides, supporting their soldiers with all that they have; separated when Lacus's father became chairmen. Four when they met and eleven when they go separate ways, five years later after the new chairmen, Patrick Zala, is placed in power; Kagome is placed in a position where the Earth forces believe she has turned on them and ends up joining Lacus and meeting many new friends and enemies along the way.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Gundam Seed**

**Couple: Kagome/Athrun**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: This follows the story, but it will be off the timeline by a little bit.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Turmoil among the Earth Alliance**

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku walked down the hall of the five star hotel that he and Kagome were staying at, a letter in hand. It had been three days since Kagome's concert, and although he normally kept all of her fan mail in a bag for later response, the letter he held in hand was of vital importance to the Earth Alliance Pacifist Songstress. Knocking on the door of the singers' room, he waited patiently for the young girl to respond and smiled when he heard the quietly spoken _enter_.

"Hello my dear," Miroku smiled as he held a letter out before her eyes, "A note from a friend in space?"

Kagome smiled, "ZAFT's beloved princess, she hasn't been able to send me many letters for a while...since the start of the war..."

"What has she to say?"

"..." Kagome broke the seal of the envelope and pulled a letter from the confines of the envelope itself before reading the neatly scrawled handwriting on the thin paper.

_Dearest Cerulean Princess,_

_How fares our earth? I do hope that you have been well over the years that this war has taken from us; I fear that it is only going to get worse in the coming months. I had a message from my father not long ago, stating the start of a movement. ZAFT will be sneaking into Heliopolis in the coming month or two, and I only can pray that you are not present for whatever is to come. I know that this will probably get to you late, considering just how far from each other we really are, but I pray you keep your distance from the floating colony. I sincerely wish for your safety, and hope to see you soon._

_Your Closest Friend,_

_The Pink Princess_

Miroku smirked, "Code name, Pink Princess. I swear, you two don't honestly think that these names will fool anyone, do you?"

Kagome shook her head, "Of course not, they were the names we would call each other when we were kids, I was the Blue Princess, and she was the Pink Princess...we were the best of friends...what these names mean to the world is their own thing...but for Lacus and I, it's a part of our lives...our childhood."

Miroku nodded in understanding, he was one of the few who knew of her and Lacus's childhood. She had been torn up at her friends' departure, and knew that she wouldn't see her again for a long time...so hurt, she had poured her heart out to a random stranger passing her up on the street, and he happened to be a musical producer, and in the end, he became her manager in the long run. He had been the only one there to keep her head over the water and from sinking into an abyss of loneliness and hurt. He kept her from drowning in her own depression, by being there for her, as a friend, and a confidant.

"Our shuttle will be leaving soon, are you ready for departure?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes, you?"

"Well, you know I hate flying, but for you..." he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I'd do anything. Let's go...Princess."

**-x-x-x-**

Lacus sighed with her head against the shuttle window she was in, she was afraid for Kagome, deathly so. Her eating habits had started to worry her father to the point that he sent her to colony Juosis for a memorial service. Hoping to get her mind off of the evident war which was soon to blast completely out of control, he had his own fears, and in his eyes, her were a minor cause for worry. He saw Kagome to be much stronger than his precious daughter, and knew her viper tongue, while it may get her in trouble more often than none, her quick wit and sharp mind could easily get her out of that trouble and dangerous situations.

She turned the radio on beside her, changing it to an Earth station and stopping it on a familiar Peace station.

_When I find myself in times of trouble~_

_~Mother Mary comes to me~_

_~Speaking words of wisdom~_

_~Let it be~_

Lacus smiled, before singing along with the familiar voice of her best friend. _**"And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me...Speaking words of wisdom...let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be...let it...be...whisper words of wisdom...let it be."**_

_~And when the broken hearted people~_

_~Living in the world of greed~_

_~There will be an answer~_

_~Let it be~_

Lacus didn't notice anyone watching her, had she, she might have turned the station off, but instead, she continued to sing. _**"But though the may be pardoned, there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer...let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be~...let it...be...yeah there will be an answer...let it be."**_

_~Let it be~_

"_**Let it be,"**_

_~Let it be~_

"_**Whisper words of wisdom~"**_

_~Let it be...~_

"_**Let it be,"**_

_~Let it be~_

"_**Let it be,"**_

_~Let it be...~_

"_**Whisper words of wisdom...let it be..."**_

_~And when the night is cloudy~_

_~There is still a light that shines on me~_

_~Shine on till tomorrow~_

_~Let it be...~_

"_**I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom...let it be...let it be, let it be, let it be...let it...be...there will be an answer...let it be."**_

_~Let it be~_

_~Let it be~_

_~Let it be~_

_~Let it...be...~_

_~There will be an answer~_

"_**Let it be...let it be, let it be, let it be, let it...be..."**_

_~Whisper words of wisdom~_

"_**Let it be~"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Two Days Later**

Kagome stared in shock at the TV in front of her, a news broadcasting was currently taking place on the TV with a voice recording of Kagome and some of her and Miroku's conversations. She had never noticed that someone was listening, and these were the worst things to get out among the Earth Alliance.

"Kagome~! We need to go!"

Kagome looked back to Miroku and frowned; she was frightened, what was going to happen to her?! WHAT ABOUT LACUS!? And Miroku...he was in this as well! "Miroku?"

"Not now, Princess..." he kissed her on the forehead and pushed her head down into a car as he got in the front, "A private shuttle has been readied for you; we will be leaving now!"

Kagome could only watch as people began flooding the hotel she'd been staying at, they were angry, the broadcast had a few recordings of her reading out the letters, and of her knowledge of the alleged attacks on Heliopolis; the attack which had taken place only yesterday, and had killed many people...taking down a colony, and forcing thousands to relocate. She hadn't done anything to stop it, so to the Earth Alliance, she was an accessory to ZAFT. "How could this have happened?"

"I think the room was most likely bugged before we arrived."

"Can we trust the Shuttle pilot?"

"...yeah, we can trust her."

Kagome frowned, "Her?"

Miroku gave no reply, instead, he continued driving. They chose to take a rather old looking car to keep a low profile, as...no one would suspect a beat up old vehicle to be carrying the Cerulean Princess to a shuttle for safety. "We'll be there soon, I'm afraid we had no time to grab anything clothes wise, but once you get to the safe house, there will be plenty of things to wear and a few things to occupy your time."

"Occupy my time? How long must I stay away?!" Kagome felt heself growing agitated.

"...for the time being, I can't be sure, but you must stay alive, stay safe, and stay out of sight. As of right now," he pulled to a stop in front of a shuttle, "you aren't safe in ZAFT _or _Earth Alliance territory. I will get in contact with you as soon as I can, and I know it's safe, but for now, trust me!" Miroku climbed out and pulled Kagome from the back seat, a cloak covered her head as she was pulled to the shuttle and pushed forward up the steps. "Here," he called, holding his hand out as he grabbed hers and placed something in it. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her on the cheek, as he always did and whispered in her ear, _"You are the Hope which shines down on the Earth Alliance, same as Lacus with ZAFT, if you are both together, I have no doubt that you can both change this world for all the better...be safe...Kagome."_

Kagome looked down at the object in her hand and felt tears prickling at her eyes, in her hand was the silver barrette given to her by Lacus...looking up, the shuttle door shut as she ran to it and looked out the window. Miroku stood outside watching as the shuttle prepared itself for departure and all Kagome could do was cry. "Miroku!" As the shuttle took off, Kagome was knocked painfully into the side of the shuttle and cried out in hurt and despair. _'Miroku...please be quick...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought about the chapter, and I'll post again soon, or whenever the name appears on my list again. Lol.**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – **_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – **_

_**The Forgotten Cave – **_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – **_

_**Hurt – **_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voices of Peace**

**Summary: Kagome and Lacus were friends before the war; Kagome is a Natural. They sing for their respective sides, supporting their soldiers with all that they have; separated when Lacus's father became chairmen. Four when they met and eleven when they go separate ways, five years later after the new chairmen, Patrick Zala, is placed in power; Kagome is placed in a position where the Earth forces believe she has turned on them and ends up joining Lacus and meeting many new friends and enemies along the way.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Gundam Seed**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Couple: Kagome/Athrun**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: This follows the story, but it will be off the timeline by a little bit.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Turmoil among the Earth Alliance**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was staring out the window of her shuttle, wondering if there was going to be another reason for the Earth Alliance and ZAFT to wage war on one another. It seemed like she'd handed over ammunition to the Earth Alliance. Closing her eyes, she sighed, _"Miroku..." _her hand gripped at the silver barrette he'd slipped to her before her departure. A single tear slipped past her closed lids, tired of crying after hours of doing so earlier, she tried her best to keep her tears at bay.

_~Imagine there's no Heaven~_

Her voice was soft in its melodic song, all she could do on this shuttle was sing.

_~It's easy if you try~_

_~No Hell below us~_

_~Above us only sky~_

However, her words were all broken and saddened by the events that had just recently taken place.

_~Imagine all the people~_

_~Living for today...Ahah aahh~_

_~Imagine there's no countries~_

_~It isn't hard to do~_

Staring out at the millions of stars, she watched curiously what looked like a shooting star pass by her window.

_~Nothing to kill or die for~_

_~And no religion too~_

_~Imagine all the people~_

_~Living life in peace...Yoohoo oohh~_

Wondering momentarily if maybe by some miracle, the war would be over soon, and she could return to Miroku and Lacus, Kagome rolled her eyes after the thought entered her mind. Nothing was so naively simple.

_~You may say I'm a dreamer~_

_~But I'm not the only one~_

_~I hope someday you'll join us~_

_~And the world will be as one~_

_~Imagine no possessions~_

_~I wonder if you can~_

_~No need for greed or hunger~_

_~A brotherhood of man~_

The pessimist in her believed that this was only to fuel the fires of conflict and hostilities between Naturals and Coordinators, while the optimist inside truly wished for a pain free, blood free, and peaceful diplomatic future...again, this was her wishful optimistic side...the side she tended not to pay much heed.

_~Imagine all the people~_

_~Sharing all the world...Yoohoo oohh~_

_~You may say I'm a dreamer~_

_~But I'm not the only one~_

_~I hope someday you'll join us~_

_~And the world will live as one~_

The pessimist in her allowed another mind numbing thought to cross her mind; eyes widening fearfully at the idea that soldiers or even civilians would also go after Lacus. Knowingly, Lacus had given information to a Natural in concerns to ZAFT military. That would not go without punishment.

To add to her anxiety, the warning lights started flashing in the shuttle. A voice broke through her thoughts over the intercom.

"_**Princess, prepare for impact! Make your way to the escape pod towards the back! I will be with you shortly!"**_

Kagome was stunned, but wasn't left with enough to mull over what was just said as the shuttle was knocked off course by a blast of some kind. Kagome was thrown against the wall of the Shuttle, wincing as her head was met with the metal of a corner of one of the seats. The warm sliding down her cheek from her brow was no doubt blood, but she couldn't be bothered with it as she took off towards the back. Behind her she saw the cockpit open to reveal a young woman she vaguely recalled seeing a picture of in Miroku's wallet.

"Come Princess, you need to evacuate!"

"_You're..."_

The woman brushed past her and took her wrist in her hand, "the escape pod should take you towards another aircraft not too far up, I reached them a few moments ago, the pilots name is Kouga, an old friend of Miroku's. You can trust him."

"You're...Miroku's-"

"Ex?" The woman stopped before the escape pod and braced herself against the wall as the shuttle shook once again from the shock of another blast. "Yeah, he was always messing around with other women, said he loved me and still took another girl to bed."

Kagome cringed, though unsure if it was caused by the woman's words or by the shaking of the shuttle. "He still...has your picture. He carries it with him everywhere."

The woman paused and looked curiously at Kagome before opening the escape pod up. So lost in thought, she never noticed the thoughtful look on Kagome's face as she smiled sadly at the woman in front of her.

"How many escape pods are there?" Kagome knew the answer, though she asked all the same. The shuttle was a private shuttle, it only held one escape pod and a sleep pod.

"...two."

Yes, she was certain by the woman's hesitation. She had no intention of getting off the shuttle, she was going to stay behind. Kagome pushed the woman forward and smiled, "give my regards to Miroku when you see him!" Kagome pressed the launch button as she spoke those words, and the woman struggled to stand up before the latch shut, but wasn't quick enough. Kagome gave a small wave goodbye before running back to the front, grabbing a space suite, she pulled it on quickly before pulling on the helmet. She felt the jolt of the escape pod shake the shuttle as she sat down in the pilot's chair, staring ahead, the ship in front of her was none other than a ZAFT ship. One that she'd recognize anywhere. _"Vesalius..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and while I know it's been a long time since this story was last updated, please consider this a sign that not all is lost, I am still here, and I will still continue to update chapters. My stories will never be forgotten...or abandoned...**


End file.
